1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a V-belt assembly for transmitting power, and more particularly to a V-belt assembly suited for a continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a rubber belt having a trapezoidal section for example is used for such a V-belt assembly, its rigidity in the lateral direction (lateral rigidity) i.e. in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction is low so that it cannot transmit a large power since it is subjected to buckling deformation in the lateral direction when it meshes with the V-belt wheel. Also, the thickness of the belt, i.e. distance between the upper bottom surface and the lower bottom surface is so large that a small radius of curvature is difficult to provide and thus a large range speed ratio cannot be obtained disadvantageously.
Further while a V-belt assembly consisting of a plurality of transmission pieces through which an endless metal belt consisting of a plurality of laminated metal belt member extends and which is slidable lengthwise is known per se from Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 55-6783, such has defects in that a frictional loss is produced to reduce the efficiency of power transmission since the transmission pieces slide along the endless belt.